


New Beginnings

by Lashton_Lover



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashton_Lover/pseuds/Lashton_Lover





	1. Chapter 1

*Lukes POV*

My name is Luke Hemmings im 17 years old going on 18 soon, i've been in this orphanage since i was born because my parents were too young to have a child. I have an amazing girlfriend named Emily Johnson shes 16 going on 17 soon, i usually just call her babe, boo, em, or princess. We've been dating for about 3 almost 4 years. She has been here since she was 6 months old.

Right now im in our bedroom cuddling Emily, yes we share a room. "Hey babe" I said, in response she just made a 'Hmm' Sound causing me to chuckle "What do you want to do besides lay here all day?" I asked looking at her  
"I dont know i kind of want to go for a walk.." She trailed off, i kissed her cheek getting out of bed walking to my closet earning a confused look from Emily. "Come on were going for a walk." I smiled, she grinned and hopped out of bed walking to her closet not letting me see what she picked out...

*After 30 minutes*

"Im ready." I heard Emily's voice causing me to turn around, my eyes slightly widened when i seen what she was wearing. She is wearing a crop top that says 'POW!', black denim shorts, her black high tops, and her 'Stay weird' beanie. "Woah..." i whispered, she just smiled and looked over looking at what im wearing. Im wearing a sleeping with sirens shirts, black skinny jeans, black supras, and my favorite cashmere beanie. "Oh come on." I laughed grabbed her hand walking through the halls, when we reached the front door i yelled over my shoulder "Emily and I are going for a walk!" In response i heard Cassidy -The caretaker- yell "Alright be safe!" And then i opened the door walking out.

*Liam's POV*

Right now me and the boys are in Simons office in trouble because harry and niall decided to get drunk putting a bad image on the band. "Boys... you know why you're here." He said casually, we nodded in response "You boys are getting out of control so you guys are adopting a child." He stated, my eyes widened "What?!" I yelled standing up causing simon to glare at me, i slowly sat back down "Yes you are adopted a child but not to young so they can feed themselves and watch themselves while you are in meetings and interviews, so maybe 14-16 years old." He finished me and the boys' eyes are wide seeing that hes serious about this. "When?" Louis asked slowly. Simon looked at his watch "You need to head there in about 10 minutes so get going you can adopt up to 3 kids." he then turned around waving his hand dismissing us, we stood up slowly and walked out to the van. "Boy or girl?" I asked slowly they all looked at eachother. "Boy" louis said "Girl" Niall argued "Girl" Zayn stated "Boy" Harry smiled "Well why dont we get both?" I asked they all smiled "Good idea liam." I laughed and said 'Thanks'

*5 minutes later*

Well we're here now, we slowly got out walking up to the door "Whos knocking?" I asked turning around looking at them, they all pointed at me causing me to internally groan. I brought my hand up knocking 3 times until a lady in her mid 30's answered with a smile "Hello, how may i help you?" She asked kindly causing me to smile warmly at her "Umm.. yes we would like to adopt 2 kids a boy and a girl around 14-16 years old." I stated, "You see there is only 2 kids that live here in that age range and they are out for a walk right now but you may come in and wait, they shouldnt be long." she offered stepping aside for us, i looked at the boys who shrugged, we walked in and went into the livingroom, i seen alot of little kids around maybe 2-7 years old playing around. "Chandler get down from there." the lady who i found out is named cassidy scolded this little boy who looked around 5 years old who was standing on this little play table, he giggled jumping down running off. "Sorry about that." she apologized, i just shook my head chuckling "its fine i have to deal with these 2 messing around." I joked pointing to Harry and Louis "Hey." they whined in unison causing the rest of us to laugh. For the next 10-15 minutes we talked and played with some of the kids until the door opened 2 teens coming in.

*Lukes POV*

"We should start heading back Em" I stated looking at her, she nodded and slowly sat up letting out an over dramatic sigh. "Want me to carry you?" I asked in a baby voice, she smiled nodding, "You're so lazy, you're lucky i love you." I said motioning for her to get on my back. "Awe i love you too" she smiled jumping on my back, I just shook my head laughing as i carried her back to the house.

Once we got there i was out of breathe, yes i carried her the whole way wasnt far only like 10 minute walk..  
I opened the door adjusting Emily on my back then walking inside, closing the door with my foot. "You can put me down now." She giggled, i shook my head sprinting to the livingroom spinning in circles every now and then causing her to squeal and giggle. When we got to the living room i dropped down on the couch causing me to sit on her. "Uhh get off me Luke." She playfully groaned, i chuckled leaning back further "Nah, im comfy." I heard her groan again but then i felt her put her arms around my waist leaning her head on my back. "LUKE!" I heard one of the little boys here that i think of as a little brother yell hugging me tightly. "MAX!" i yelled back hugging him back just as tightly which is hard to do because im sitting down but hes 5 so hes short making it slightly easier . I heard Cassidy laugh causing me to look that way and thats when i seen the 5 guys, i furrowed my eyebrows at them "Luke, Emily meet One Direction, Liam, harry, louis, niall, and zayn." She stated pointing to eachother of them, i unwrapped Emily's arms from my waist standing up walking over to the 6 of them. "Hey, im Luke im 16 years old." I stated, they smiled looking at each other and nodded which sort of confused me. "Im Emily and im 15 years old." Emily said walking up smiling sweetly, i wrapped my arm around her shoulder while you wrapped an arm around my waist, yeah shes that short im 6 ft and shes 5'4 im pretty tall for 16. "Are you guys borther and sister?" Niall asked looking between Emily and i, i turned and looked at Emily and started laughing "Oh god no." I said when i sobbered up, they looked confused i rolled my eyes turning toward emily kissing her. I heard a bunch of 'Oh's' "Okay, i think were going to adopt you 2." I felt my eyes widen a bit because well from the whole 16 years ive been here not once have i been adopted, neither has Emily. "U-umm okay.." I stuttered a bit shocked because they didnt really ask us anything about ourselves. "Go pack." I just looked at emily who shrugged looking back then ruffled my hair knowing i absolutely hate that, she turned around and started running toward our room which is a good choice. "Emily!" I yelled running after her, i heard the guys and cassidy laugh causing me to shake my head chuckling then i heard her squeal and a 'thump' causing me to almost have to stop because i was laughing so hard knowing she tripped.  
Once i got into the room i didnt see her in there which confused me because if she fell then it would have slowed her down not giving her time ot find a place to hide. "Em?" I called out looking around cautiosly, all of a sudden i feel someone jump on my back "Gotcha!" I heard Emily's voice cheer, i felt her kiss my cheek. "Haha very funny." I said sarcastically putting her down. "Come on we have to pack." I stated walking to my closet putting everything in my bags.

"Babe are you done yet?" I asked with a sigh, i got done packing 10 minutes ago and she is still not done.   
  
    "Yeah almost, and.... DONE!" I mentally cheered when i heard her say that "Alright, lets go see where we need to put these." I said grabbing my bags walking out our now old room.

When we got to the guys and cassidy they were talking about something i dont know, but i walked up to them and set my bags down "What now?" I asked looking at the guys "Yeah what now?" Em asked as well "I guess we get to leaving and head to the house." Liam said with a small smile, i looked at cassidy and she had tears welling up in her eyes.. "Awe Cass we'll visit everytime we have the chance." I said hugging her "i know its just, i think of you guys as my own and it's hard thinking you won't be here anymore." she cried hugging me. "Come here Emily" She added holding one arm out, which Emily ran to. "im gonna miss you." she cried, "Awe..." I heard One of the guys gush causing me to pull away from the hug looking at them, they were all glaring at louis.. of course I get the vibe that he's the trouble maker. "Okay, we're ready now." I stated grabbing my bags they nodded and grabbed Emilys bags since she has 3, when they opened the door my eyes slightly widened at the sight of the limo... "Okay then.." I trailed off and began walking to the car with emily.

*Skip the ride*

When we got to the freaking Mansion, it was huge! "Holysh-" I was cut off by Emily glaring at me "Dont even think about it luke." She threatened, yeah she dont like when i cuss. "Sorry babe." I smiled innocently she just rolled her eyes opening the door stepping out.  
We all got out of the limo and carried our stuff up the freaking long stairs, finally we made it to the door "Niall will give you a tour around the house and harry will put your guys' stuff in your room." Liam smiled walking off, i nodded even though he can't see me.  
"Okay, now were going to skip the boring stuff like the bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchen you guys dont care about that so im going to show you the gameroom, basketball court-" "Basketball court!" I exclaimed wide eyed "Oh god.." I heard Emily under her breathe which I ignored, "Yeah, you like the sport?" He asked, i was about to answer when Emily did for me "More like obsessed with it." I playfually glared at her, niall chuckled shaking his head. "Anyway, there is also an indoor pool, an outside pool, a two laned bowling alley, movie theater, a dance studio, and recording studio." After he said dance/recording studio Emily and my head shot up and we looked at eachother smiling like idiots causing niall to look confused. "Umm.. you like dancing?" He asked slowly "More like LOVE IT!" We yelled in unison causing niall to jump in surprise. "Where is it?" I asked, niall just chuckled again and motioned us to follow him who of course we did. Now that recording studio im going to have to sneak in there acouple times, no one knows that i love singing not even Emily.

He showed us everything along the way to the dance studio. "Well here it is." he said opening the doors, my mouth drop at how big it was, hehe that's what she said. Sorry. "Mind if we use it real fast we havent had enough time to actually dance at the orphanage?" Emily asked looking at niall who just shook his head. "I dont mind, none of us use this room really." He stated, i looked at Emily "Fall?" I asked pulling out my phone looking up at her, she nodded and then i realized something. "Umm babe" She looked up at me raising her eyebrows "yeah?" I looked down at our clothes "We need our dancing clothes." I said holding back a laugh, "Duh..." She laughed, we told niall to wait and went and got changed, i was now wearing a 'Sleeping with sirens' t-shirt, black dancing pants, and some jordans. Emily is wearing her sweatshirt/croptop showing off her flat stomach that says 'Yeah yeah dont care', her black dance pants, and jordans she also has her hair up in a messy bun with a bandana in it. "Okay were ready." I said walking in to find niall sitting down on his phone playing a game, ironic. "Okay so were doing 'Fall' by justin bieber and niall i want you to rate on how good/bad we do." I stated, niall looked at us and nodded "Though i think you're going to be shocked" Emily smirked, niall furrowed his eyebrows but i waved it away getting in postion. I looked at Emily who nodded as if saying shes ready so I just nodded back, we had niall start the music and then we started the dance routine.

When we were done we looked up at niall whos mouth and eyes were wide, then out of no where he started clapping loudly "Oh my god you guys are amazing! LIAM! GUYS!" He yelled for the others, they came running in looking worried "What happened, everything thing okay?" Liam asked frantic causing me to chuckle "No you need to watch them dance!" Niall screeched like it was the most important thing in the world I mean it's just dancing, Liam and the boys looked confused and then looked at us. "Why dont we go separate so you can see us at different times?" I asked looking at them raising my eyebrows, they all just shrugged i looked at Emily "your going first." She stated walking over to the boys, i groan and got into place then smirked "Hey babe im going to do your favorite." I said jogging over to my phone typing in 'faded' pushing play i heard her laugh while i was running back into place then i started up.

I finished and looked up at them, the boys looked shocked and then started clapping, Emily was smiling while clapping. "Your turn princess." I said walking back over there "Okay." She said smirking she grabbed my phone and typed in a song and ran to get in place, then the song 'Till i die' started.

When she was done the boys and i started clapping "Nice job babe." I smiled hugging her. "Thanks you to." "Okay, im going to shower i feel sweaty." I announced grabbing my phone "Same" I heard Emily say along with her footsteps behind me. "DIFFERENT SHOWERS YOU TWO!" I heard liam yell when we were already half way down the hall causing me to silently chuckle to myself.

"Babe, come on." I begged sticking out my lip, she just shook her heard. "No Luke liam said different showers" "Uhh, you're no fun anymore" I pouted, she put on her thinking face, groaning then said. "Come on." I mentally cheered, we walked into the bathroom stripping down i let her get in first. "want me to wash your hair?" I asked nicely, she looked at me and smiled nodding I grabbed the shampoo squeezing some in my hand massaging it through her hair then she grabbed some mens shampoo putting it in my hair washing mine, i gave her a weird look. "what I needed something to do" she said causing me to laugh. "rinse time my lady" I said in a very bad british voice causing her to giggle. We rinsed our hair out and put conditioner in, when we rinsed that out I grabbed the poof, putting body wash on it. "Hold your arms out." I instructed, she did as told putting her arms out allowing me to wash her arms, down to her stomach, thighs, rest of the legs. "turn around babe." she turned around letting me wash down her back, I grabbed her butt cause her to squeal and jump a bit, I started laughing she just playfully glared at me while I just smile innocently. "my turn." she said in a sing-song voice , I groaned and let her wash me.

She went down my chest, down my abs, she surprised me when she started cleaning my penis so I jumped back a bit. "Karma" she smirked I just chuckled shaking my head letting her finish.   
  
    When she was done we rinsed off stepping out of the shower, I wrapped her towel around her body, then grabbing mine wrapping it around my waist. "Come on we need to get our pajamas on and have a movie night." I stated opening the door only to come face to face with Liam and the others.... Awkward!

"I thought I said different showers?" he asked looking a little angry, oh well. "Well I didn't think it was necessary." I shrugged like it meant nothing i mean its not that big of a deal, he looked at me like I was dumb. "I don't want you guys fucking each other in the shower, second thought i dont want you fucking at all." I looked at him with a smirk causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion along with the others. "Dude, we've been dating almost 4 years, you dont think we havent already" his eyes grew wide as well as the others. "Besides we're not sex crazed teens, out of the 3 1/2 years we've dated we only had sex 4 times" I stated putting my arm around her waist, I heard Emily cough awkwardly causing me and the boys to look at her "umm 5 times actually." she whispered blushing I smiled at her kissing her cheek I looked back at the guys who were looking at us in 'awe' besides Liam who still has that strict look on his face, god he needs to loosen up. "Go get dressed and go to bed you have school tomorrow." He grumbled walking out into the hall with the boys following close behind, leaving me shocked and Emily after we process what he said.

"Wait! school?" I yelled, "yes now go to sleep." he shouted back, well no movie night tonight. I looked at Emily who looked nervous/scared because we've never actually went to a public school, Cassidy always home schooled us. "Hey it's going to be alright ill be there with you." I whispered "lets just get dressed" she mumbled ignoring my last comment, i sighed nodding while walking to my closet pulling out some boxers and sweat pants not bothering with a shirt. Emily  
was dressed on batman yoga shorts and a bamtan sweat shirt, yeah she likes batman alot.   
Were laying in bed right now, not talking just kind of looking at each other until I decided to break the silence. "If you are scared you can tell me alright." I whispered softly, she nodded giving me a soft smile but it soon faded away "The only reason im scared is because we're barely going to see each other in school right because were in different grades and we've never went to public school so were going to be the new kids." She pointed out. "ill figure something out" she smiled at me causing me to smile back I leaned over kissing her nose. "I love you." "I love you too" I wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her closer to me lying her head on my chest. After 10 minutes I heard light snores coming from her mouth telling me shes asleep, so I softly got out of bed stepping out of the room walking downstairs where I seen all the guys. "liam" I said causing them all to turn around, the looked at me shocked I was out of bed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Harry asked sternly "I'm only 4 years younger then you so shut it." I snapped, man I am grumpy they looked shocked at my outburst i mean im not blaming them. "sorry, just grumpy" I mumbled, they nodded understandingly "its alright but what do you want?" Liam asked "Emily is scared to go to school, so am I but I can't let her know that. The reason why were so nervous is because well Cassidy homeschooled us all our lives so we never went to public school before." I said shocking them. "Plus we're in different grades so we'd never see each other, so I was going to asked if you can bump her up a grade." I asked looking down nervously fiddling with my fingers. "I don't kn-" I cut him off looking up. "please I need to look after her I'm very protective of her, i have been my whole life, and i dont want any guys messing with her or any slutty girls trying to put her down." I begged, he sighed looking at the rest who shrugged when he looked back at me he looked unsure. "Fine ill call tomorrow morning." He sighed I mentally cheered while fisting the air. "Thank you, now I need to go back to sleep." I started walking back up the stairs. "Goodnight Luke" I heard all the boys. "Night guys"  
I got back to our room and seen Emily sitting up rubbing her eyes looking around "Em what are you doing?" I asked quietly while getting back in bed "I woke up an you weren't here, I couldn't go back to sleep." she mumbled tiredly, I chuckled and laid down pulling her down with me. "go to sleep babe." I whispered in her ear I felt her slowly nod before soft snores were heard again.  
My eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep with a smile in my face thinking of how good things are going for us so far in life.  
  


*Next Morning*

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell while ripping the blanket off, i groaned moving my hands around looking for the blanket keeping my eyes closed. "Come on Luke you have school today, Emily's awake in my bathroom getting ready." After i heard that i shot up a bit surprised i mean i ALWAYS wake up before Emily because she complains saying she needs her ' _beauty sleep_ '. "There you go, now that your up get dressed then come down and eat breakfast." the person said who i soon found out was Louis, he walked out closing the door i face planted into the pillow letting out a groan.  
I got out of bed unwillingly, walking over to my closet picking out some clothes i ran into the bathroom brushing my teeth real quick then i just hurried and put the clothes i picked out on.

Im now wearing a black and gray t-shirt, black skinny jeans, red and black adidas, my ' _bad hair day_ ' beanie, Sleeping with sirens pendent, and sleeping with sirens bracelets.  
I just got downstairs and into the kitchen, right when i walked in i was hit by the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast aka heaven. I made myself a plate and just put a piece of pancake in my mouth when all of a sudden Emily walks in wearing a red crop top, leather jacket, black denim shorts, these thick black heels, her make up done, her hairs wavy, and has a bandana in it she looked like a sexy bad ass. I started choking on my pancake causing me to fall into a coughing fit, all the guys looked at me strangely, i got a drink calming the coughing and eventually stopped it, all the guys attention turned to her i think i even seen harry check her out so i cough a bit annoyed, i got up giving her a kiss telling her to eat before we leave. "Why are you wearing that?" Liam asked looking at her waiting for an answer "Well if im going to make a first impression its not going to be a bad one." she said with a shrug taking a bite of bacon, i smiled at her shaking my head "Yeah okay, anyway Luke i called the school and they're allowing Emily to move up a grade." Liam stated, Emily snapped her head up and looked at me. "I told you ill figure something out." I smiled rubbing her hand. "Guys we got to go you're going to be late." Liam said looking at the time.

We finished eating and got into the car right now were about 4 minutes away from school well thats driving, walking it takes about 10 minutes maybe. To be honest though i was terrified but i couldnt let Emily know that because i know shes scared i dont want her to be even more nervous.  
"Were here." Liam announced turning around looking at us i mumbled a thanks while opening the door getting out helping Emily out we said goodbye watching them as they drove off, we turned around and seen a BUNCH of people talking in their groups there were the jocks and bimbos, nerds, normal ones, weird ones, goth ones, and i think you get it. We began walking to the doors and i could hear people talking about us most were all good and i could see girls checking me out and guys checking Emily out so i grabbed her hand showing them were together which they clearly didn't like from the looks on some of their faces.  
  
    We got into the office for our schedules "Um miss." I said getting the ladies attention "yes?" She asked politly "Were new here and need our schedules." "Names?" She asked "Luke Hemmings and Emily Johnson." I stated, she nodded making an 'ahh' sound "Yeah your gaurdian called and arranged you both in the same classes or something." She said grabbing our schedules handing them to us. "Thanks" "welcome"

We walked out of the office and into the halls that were empty meaning were late.... great! (Note the sarcasm) "Okay so i guess we have the exact same schedule.." I trailed off comparing ours together "Okay and our lockers are next to each others.. strange." Emily whispered to herself "Lockers 404 and 405." i mumbled walking around looking for them. "Found them" She announced, i walked over to where she was putting our stuff in there besides the stuff we need for our classes. "Okay so first is...science." I said with a little groan at the end causing Emily to laugh."come on." She smiled dragging me along while i just let her.

Well, were in front of the science door and were quietly arguing on whos going in first. "You're going in first i talked to the office lady." I argued, she scoffed "Because you opened your mouth first and didnt give me the chance to even say my own name." Well she had a point there, i slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Fine, ill go in first but your introducing yourself first." I smirked at my idea "Uhh fine just go." She pushed me along, i opened the door causing all the talking to stop and attention to go us. Talk about awkward. "Who are you?" The teacher asked confused "Umm were the new students." I said walking in with emily closing the door. "Okay, introduce yourselves to the class." He said motioning us to go on, i just smirked at Emily while she just rolled her eyes. "Hi, im Emily Johnson im 15 and the reason im here is because i got bumped up a grade." well that wasnt much but i seen most of the guys checking her out basically undressing her with their eyes so i coughed loudly causing them to snap out of it. "Anyway, im Luke Hemmings, im 16 and this beautiful girl is my girlfriend." I said putting my arm around emily smirking watching all the guys glare at me, oh well. "Alright, alright go take a seat." The teacher said chuckling. We walked to the back of the class, luckily there were 2 open seats by eachother. "Babe, there are alot of girls checking you out." I heard Emily whisper, i looked around and seen most of the girls looking at me, acouple even winked at me i just rolled my eyes grabbing her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze "Dont worry your the only girl i want." And that was true shes the one i want to marry when i grow up. "I love you" She gushed "I love you too." After that we started taking notes on what the teacher whos name i found out is Mr. Harrison

*Lunch Period*  
Uhh its finally lunch and so far the day hasnt been that bad right now were in the line to get lunch when all of a sudden Emily tells me to save her a spot so she can use the bathroom i of course say 'okay'  
After about 8 minutes i was wondering why she wasnt back yet so i stepped out of line and started walking to the lunch room doors, i stepped into the halls and i did NOT like what i see, i seen some jock trying to feel on an uncomfortable Emily. "Hey!" I shouted causing both of their heads to snap this way emily looked relieved to see me. "What man im busy" The jock said with an annoyed look, turning back at a terrified Emily making me even more mad so i stalked up to him pulling him away from her. "Stay away from her." I growled, he just smirked more "What are you going to do?" He challenged "Beat the living shit out of you." I sneered narrowing my eyes at him. "How do you know that she doesnt want to go back to my place to have a little bit of fun-" I cut him off by punching him in the face causing him to stumble a bit but he regained his balance punching me in the stomach causing me to double over, i stood back up and just started swinging at him.

Aaaaand, im in the office, i guess i had one of my black outs is what Emily told me, you see i get black outs when im at a certain point of anger where i dont know what im doing and dont have control of my actions so the jock whos name i found out is Issac pushed me to my breaking point by talking about Emily like that and feeling her up like that. "I called your guardians they are coming to pick you up they're on their way." Ms. Linda -Ofice lady- spoke, i just kept staring at the wall. "Babe..." I heard Emily trail off but i didnt look at her i heard her sigh, out of the corner of my eye i seen her lift her arm up bringing it to my shoulder causing me to look at her. "Thank you." She whispered i just nodded wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me, she knows i hate my black outs because im scared of what i might do and im scared if i ever do anything to her.  
  
    
  *Boys arrive*  
  
The office door opened causing emily and i to look over and i seen it was the boys, and man liam does not look happy.... "A fight?" He growled, i just rolled my eyes and nodded "I cant bel- just come on ill talk to you in the van, thank you ms." We all walked out of the office i kept my arm around emily's waist. Once we got to the van emily and i went into the back when everyone piled in they turned around and looked at us, great lecture time. "I cant believe you got into a fight, not only that but you nearly put the fucking kid in the hospital!" He nearly shouted, i tightened my grip around emilys waist causing her to wince a bit so i let go balling my hands into a fist. "It was your first day and you only lasted half of the day, your suspended for a week, by the way you're grounded no phone, tv, and you can only go to school then straight home." My hands were starting to hurt because how tight my fist were clenched  i cant believe he wants to act like he is my dad, my vision was going dark so blinked multiple times trying to make it go away but nothing was working. I started rubbing my eyes and i think emily noticed what was happening so she started rubbing my arm whispering soothing things in my ear, finally my vision slowly went back to normal and i seen the guys looking at me strangely. "Are you okay?" Zayn asked confused, i looked over at him "Im fine, i have black outs when i get ot a certain point of anger and it started to happen thats why emily was doing that shes the only one who can calm me down. Thats why i couldnt stop myself from fighting brandon." I explained, Liam made an 'Ohh' face nodding to himself. "Okay, ill make you a deal." He said, i raised an eyebrow slowly nodding "You're still grounded for a week but i will allow you too go out." He offered causing me to grin but that soon disappeared when i heard the haunting word. "But.. you have to come back no time after 10 o'clock." He explained, "Deal." i smiled putting my arm around emily, liam nodded turning around starting the van, "So umm how bad was Issac?" I asked slowly, Harry turned to me "Well, he has a swollen black eye, broken nose from when you smashed his face in the locker, busted lip, sprained ankle, and a bruised abdomen from punching him so much in the stomach." When he finished i looked down, that honestly wasnt my worst one probably my second worse one, the worst ive done was put a kid in a coma for 2 weeks he hit punched emily in front of me and i just lost it grabbing him smashing his head against the wall acouple times cassidy told me the doctor said if he would have hit his head 2-3 more times it could have killed him... "Were here." Liams voice broke my thoughts, i decided that when we get inside ill go to the recording studio for a bit.  
  
   "Babe, im going to take a shower alright?" emily said i nodded kissing her cheek watching her walk inside the bathroom.  
When she closed the door i stepped out of the room looking out for someone, when i seen no one was there i sprinted down to the recording room stepping into the booth, i decided i would play ' ** _Lego house_ ' **By Ed Sheeran i grabbed the guitar tuning it before i started.  
  
 __  
I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
 _And build a lego house_  
 _If things go wrong we can knock it down_  
  
 _My three words have two meanings,_  
 _There's one thing on my mind_  
 _It's all for you_  
  
 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
 _If you're broken I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm_  
 _That's raging on_  
  
 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
 _And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
  
 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
 _I'll do it all for you in time_  
 _And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
  
 _Now_  
  
 _I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
 _And colour you in_  
 _If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_  
 _And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
 _And I'll surrender up my heart_  
 _And swap it for yours_  
  
 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
 _And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
  
 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
 _I'll do it all for you in time_  
 _And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
  
 _Don't hold me down_  
 _I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_  
  
 _And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got you to keep me warm_  
 _And if you're broke I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm_  
 _That's raging on_  
  
 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
 _And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
  
 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
 _And of all these things I've done I will I love you better now_

I smile to myself as I put down the guitar turning to walk to the door almost fall over when i see one direction and emily there with their mouths wide open. "Umm how long were you standing there?" I asked just above a whisper scratching the back of my neck nervously. "The whole time, why didnt you tell me you could sing?" Emily asked walking up to me "Because i didnt think i was that good..." I trailed off looking down, her eyes widened "Not that good, your amazing!" She squealed hugging me, i chuckled wrapping my arms around her "You're really good luke." I heard louis say "Thanks." I smiled. "Oh my god, imagine you being famous standing on stage with a guitar in your hand all these fans screaming your name." Emily rambled starting to zone out, "Babe, im not going to get famous it wouldnt work out anyway i have stage fright i could never stand up there alone.." I frowned, she looked like she was thinking then her head snapped up "Start a band!" She squealed, i looked at her confused "Who would i even start a band with?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, she looked at me with that face that said ' _really?_ ' "Calum and mikey" my eyes widened "I havent talked to them in like a year." I pointed out "And besides who would listen to a band that has only guitarist in it." I added, she pouted then of course started smiling like an idiot again "Mikey is friends with a guy named ashton or something and he plays drums." I smiled to myself, this might actualy work if they all agree to this. "Do you have one of their numbers?" I asked hopeful, she nodded pulling out her phone handing it to me i scrolled through her contacts till i came to calums name i hit the call button listening to it ring before he picked up on the second ring.

  ' _Hey em how've you been?'_  
  
'Uh, hey cal its luke.' I heard him gasp a bit...   
   
' _Dude i havent talked to you in like over a year how've you been?_ ' He asked  

'Im doing good, but hey i have a question..." I trailed off

' _Yeah?_ ' I sighed

'Do you and Mikey want to start a band?'

_'Dude that would be awesome! Let me call Mike'_

'Hey ask him if he can call that friend of his that plays drums.' He said okay then said he will text me when he got an answer.

   
         I looked back at emily and the guys "Well hes calling Mikey also telling him to call his buddy asking him. Hes going to text back telling me an answer." I announced, emily cheered hugging me.  
We were all soon cut off by Emily's phone going off, i pulled it out seeing its a text from calum "He texted." I said "Well open it!" Emily said i chuckled shaking my head, when i opened it i read it out loud. " _Mikey said it would be cool to start a band and he called his buddy ashton up and he said he would like to join as well oh and Mikey also said you might want to watch Emily or hes going to end up swooping her away from you having her to himself_." When i was finished reading it i was glaring at the phone, michael has always had a crush on emily but he soon let it go and just turned it into a joke "Babe you know hes just joking." Emily laughed i rolled my eyes texting him back. ' ** _Well, you can tell him to shove off and by the way emily and i got adopted how would we meet up?._ '** I hit send while thinking of ideas, "Alright, how many rooms in this house?" I asked curiously looking at the guys they looked a bit confused "Umm.. about 8 why?" Liam asked slowly i smirked "No reason." The phone vibrated telling me calum texted, i lifted the phone up opening the text. _**'You guys finally got adopted, by who? By the way mikey said hes just joking, and i dont know but mikey and that ashton dude live with eachother and near me.'**_ I nodded to myself texting back. _**'Well tell them to pack up and you as well because you guys are coming to live here this house has 8 rooms and dont ask who we got adopted by because you will find out**_ **soon!'** I hit send smirking to myself "Babe, why are you smirking?" Emily asked slowly i turned my head looking at her smirking more then turning to the boys. "Might want to call the school you're going to have to sign acouple more people up for it." I said still smirking, they looked confused as well as emily until she finally put 2 and 2 together "NO WAY!" She screeched with a smile on her face, i just nodded my head smiling a proper smile. "Excuse me can you tell me what is going on." Liam asked confused "Ashton, Calum, and Mikey are moving in." I stated their eyes widened "WHAT?!" They yelled in unison... creepy "OH MY GOD! I miss them so much!" emily cheered jumping up and down with excitement i just nodded feeling the vibration of her phone again _**"You're seriously letting us move in with you, i told michael and ash they're pretty excited with moving so were going to pack up our things and head over**_ **tomorrow?"** I smiled  
typing _**'Mate you should have seen Em's face when i told her she was so happy she really misses you guys, you're like her big brothers and your coming to school although you have to start a week without me so thats another reason im happy you're coming here because i dont want Em alone after what happened.'**_ Now im going to have to explain to him what happened. "I guess they can move in." Liam mumbled causing me to smile. "Luke, you want to play another song?" Harry asked, they all looked at me causing me to look down and fiddle with my fingers. "Come on luke." Emily said, i looked up smiling at her kissing her forehead "Alright." I said walking back up grabbing the guitar "Umm.. this is A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope." I announced, during the song i looked at Emily.

   When i was done i seen emily smiling widely, i put down the guitar opening my arms having her run into them. "Awe!" the guys gushed, i pulled back when i felt the phone vibrate.

 _ **'We miss her too, but what happened that got you kicking out for a week?'**_ He asked, oh god im never going to hear the end of this. _**'I may have blacked out and beat up a guy Issac who was feeling on Emily and talking about taking her back to his place.."**_ I could just imagine him shaking his head while laughing. _**"Dont let them get to you mate but im going to go pack, Mike and Ash are coming over tomorrow with their stuff so we can all come at once oh and have you still been writing**_ **songs maybe we can use them cause michael and i have been writing?'** He asked, yes i do write songs another thing emily dont know _**"Yes i do, emily doesnt know hell she just found out that i sing shes the one who told me to start this whole band thing"**_ I looked up seen emily smiling causing me to furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "You really need to give him your phone number so you dont have to use mine just to talk to them." I chuckled nodding "Yeah, i do im not going to be known as the guy who always uses his girlfriends phone." She was about to say something but the vibrating phone cut her off _**"Cool, anyway im going to go ill talk to you tomorrow so i can get the address to the house."**_  
 ** _"Alright hey instead of me texting you off em's phone heres my_ number."** I gave him my number finally giving Emily her phone back "Finally you've had it for like 2 hours." She said over dramatically, i rolled my eyes chuckling "Its only been 20 minutes Em." It was her turn to roll her eyes "Im going to go take a shower." I said, they all nodded.

   I walked upstairs grabbing some Sweat pants on the way.  
I stepped into the bathroom shutting the door, i let the water run for  minute to warm up when it was warm enough i stripped down stepping in.  
  
  When i was done i wrapped the towl around my waist drying off when i was dry enough i pulled on my clothes. After i was dressed i opened the door stepping inside my room seeing Emily laying there sleeping i smiled at the sight slowly walking over getting in bed, i watched as she turned over cuddling into my side i smiled to myself kissing her forehead. "I love you Emily." I whispered before closing my eyes going to sleep.

*Afternoon*   
  
   I woke up looking over only to find it empty i turned my head looking at the clock seeing that it is 1:25 pm i climb out of bed not bothering to get changed, i opened the door walking down stairs  
i got to the living room seeing that only Harry and Niall are here "Hey guys." I yawned getting their attention "Hey Luke." They greeted in unison, they really need to stop that. "Oh shit i have to text calum." I jumped up jogging to my room but i faintly heard Harry call out "No cussing!" I rolled my eyes grabbing my phone seeing that i did have a text from an unknown number to i figured it was calum. I opened the text seeing that i was right. _**'Hey its calum, we need your address.'**_ I seen that he sent that only 30 minutes ago, _**'Alright, its 2371 sunset Drive'**_ I hit send unplugging my phone walking back into the living room sitting on the opposite couch i noticed that Louis was now in here. "Hey Lou." He looked up from his phone smiling at me waving, i chuckled looking down at my phone when i got a text. _**'Hey i live like 15 minutes away from there.'**_ I was kind of shocked because well last time i talked with Calum he lived like 2 hours away form here. _**'Alright head on over.'**_ It finally kicked in that this was actually happening i was starting a little band, i was seeing my childhood friends, i was adopted by One Direction... Like Holy Shit. _**"Im on my way and ashton is kind of nervous to meet you.'**_ I chuckled shaking my head _**'Mate, when you get here you're all going to be nervous.'**_ I bet his probably so confused. _**'Im not even going to ask'**_ I just laughed earning the boys' attention i just shook my head putting my phone down on the table. "Im hungry." I randomly said "Go get something dont expect us to get up." Louis sassed i rolled my eyes getting up began walking to the kitchen. "Hey can you bring me some chips" I heard niall ask "No get something yourself dont expect me to get it." I mocked louis, i heard niall mumbled something to louis along the lines of "Great now look what you did." i just laughed began making me a sandwich.

    I just got done eating when all of a sudden the door bell rang i jumped up knowing its Calum and Mikey while running to the door i managed to dodge liam when i got to the door i swung it open seeing Cal and Mike. "LUKE!" They yelled tackling me into a hug. "I missed you guys." I said hugging them back, i looked over their shoulder seeing a guy who looked about 19 "You must be ashton?" I asked getting out of the hug, he nodded i guess i took him by surprise when i pulled him into a hug "Im a hugger" I explained pulling a way he nodded, i motioned them inside then started smirking "Oh god, why are you smirking?" Michael asked slowly causing calum to look at me caustiously because, well lets just say that when im around them and smirk NOTHING good ever happens "Its nothing bad i swear." I said, they didnt look convinced causing me to sigh so i grabbed the three of them pushing them into the living room, they could only see the back of their heads since they werent facing us and watching tv. "Guys!" I exclaimed getting their attention when they turned around Calum, mikey, and ashtons eyes widened "Why are One Direction here?" Michael asked shocked "They adopted us." I explained causing them to look at me wide eyed "Awesome!" They shouted in unison, oh god them too.

    I heard the guys chuckle "Anyway, do you guys want to go to the recording studio?" I asked they nodded following me as i walk them to the studio. "Alright here it is." I said walking inside, they looked around smiling at all the instruments "You guys want to do an original?" Mikey asked, i looked at the others who nodded so i just agreed we decided that we would do a song that calum wrote called Voodoo Doll.

 _I don't even like you,_  
 _Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?_  
 _And I don't understand what's happened,_  
 _I keep saying things I never say._  
  
 _I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,_  
 _I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me._  
  
 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,_  
 _I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell._  
 _And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,_  
 _And I'm having trouble catching my breath._  
  
 _Ooh [x2]_  
  
 _Won't you please stop loving me to death?_  
  
 _I don't even see my friends no more_  
 _'Cause I keep hanging out with you_  
 _I don't know how you kept me up all night_  
 _Or how I got this tattoo_  
 _I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen_  
 _I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me_  
  
 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,_  
 _I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell._  
 _And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,_  
 _And I'm having trouble catching my breath_  
  
 _Ooh [x2]_  
  
 _Won't you please stop loving me to death?_  
  
 _Every time you're near me_  
 _Suddenly my heart begins to race,_  
 _Every time I leave_  
 _I don't know why my heart begins to break_  
  
 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,_  
 _I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell._  
 _And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,_  
 _And I'm having trouble catching my breath_  
  
 _Ooh [x2]_  
  
 _Won't you please stop loving me to death?_  

When we were done i heard clapping causing me to turn my head only to find the boys standing there clapping "You guys sound amazing." Niall said i looked back at the guys who were smiling "Yeah we really do." I smiled.

*Emily's POV*

   Right now im in school while Luke gets to sleep at home.  
I just got into math and sadly Issac has this class with me but luckily this is my last class, I walked straigt to mine and Luke's back corner sitting down pulling out my notebook started doodling. I noticed everyone started piling in so i decided to close my notebook waiting for the teacher to start when all of a sudden the door opened and in came the devil himself, he looked up locking eyes with me and a smirk on his face i just rolled my eyes looking back down. "Hey there." I heard _HIS_ voice causing me to look up seeing that hes right infront of me. "What do you want? Havent you learned your lesson?" I snapped, he narrowed his eyes at me "Listen here sweetie your little boyfriend isnt here for a week so for that week you're mine." He growled my eyes widened a bit "you're hilarious." I laughed sarcastically "You can think im lying but you'll see." He smirked walking to his seat and to say the least i was actualy a bit terrified.

     Math is FINALLY over and im at my locker right now getting my things closing my locker only to come face to face with Brandon. "Jesus!" I yelped putting my hand to my chest, he smirked chuckling a bit. "Oh come on baby we're going to take a walk." I scoffed in his face "You're funny and DONT call me that, im not your baby" I sneered trying to walk around him only to have my wrist caught wincing a bit as his grip tightened surely thats going to bruise... "Listen, i always get what i want and right now you're the only thing that i want." He growled, i rolled my eyes wiggle my arm out of his grasp "Leave. Me. Alone." I said pausing with each word turning around only to be grabbed and slammed into the lockers causing me to wince for the pain. "You cant get away hope you understand that." He smirked, i rolled my eyes bringing my hand up slapping him straight across the face causing his head to turn to the side, he let go of me and i took that chance to run down the hall just as i was about to reach the door an arm was snaked around my waist yanking me back causing me to scream out in surprise. "You shouldnt have done that." I heard his husky voice whisper in my ear next thing i know im against the locker again with Isaacs fist coming at my face.  
Before i could react, his fist hit my straight in the cheek causing me to fall to the floor clutching my cheek in pain, i felt him kick my stomach acouple times before turning away but not before saying. "I told you, you shouldn't have done that." Then walked away and out the school just leaving me there.


	2. Chapter 2

*Emily's POV*  
  
    i slowly got up wincing a bit from the pain but when i got up i sprinted out of the school and back home thinking if i should tell luke...

   Well, here i am in front of the house i decided i mine as well tell him atleast hes suspended and cant go back until a week so gives him a week to cool down about it and want to kill him less.  
I walked up to the door walking in i was a bit confused when i couldnt find anyone so i just began walking to mine and Luke's room when i heard a bunch of voices down the hall and in the recording studio, so i walked down there peeking my head in seeing Calum and Michael causing me to gasp then smile running up to them tackling them in a hug by surprise.

        "OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU!" I screamed getting off them, they were smiling until the looked at me frowning which was confusing me... "What happened to your face Em?" Mikey asked quietly but obviously luke heard because his head snapped up, "What do you mean?" I asked looking down acting confused already knowing its because of Issac "Your face has a giant bruise on it dont play dumb now what happened?" Calum asked sternly holding my head back up, i looked back down mumbling 'Issac' i cant lie to these guys, but i know that even though they dont know him... yet they will still want to hurt him but luke does know him and will want to kill him "What?" Calum asked "i said Issac." I said a bit louder looking up seeing lukes fist clenched tightly turning his knuckles white his eyes turning a very dark blue, "Luke, go to our room and cool down." I mumbled quietly making sure now to set him off, Calum and Michael look unfazed by it because they grew up with him but The guys and ashton look scared. "Luke come on mate." Mikey said slowly walking over to him but stopped when Luke stood up storming past him slamming the door... Oh god here we go.

 *Lukes POV*  
  
    I cant wait to get my fucking hands on that prick, i will show him not to mess with me or emily.  
I stormed out of the recording studio slamming the door i wanted to get out of there because im close to breaking and i dont want ashton or the guys to see me break. Cal, Mikey, and Em have already seen me break many times so they know what not to do when im like this. I stormed into mine and emilys room slamming the door shut breathing heavily closing my eyes tightly i let out an angered/frustrated scream punching the wall causing a dent but i didnt care all i could picture was that fucking bruise on her face, i just need to break something i walked all around the room pacing tugging on my hair when i heard the door open causing my head to snap toward it seeing it was liam. "Luke calm down.." He trailed off trying to calm me down and hes failing terribly, i laughed bitterly "Shut the hell up and get out." I spat turning my whole body toward him, he looked a bit scared but stood his ground pissing me off more so i began stomping over to him he hurriedly got out the door shutting it just in time when i swung my fist at it causing my fist to breaking through the wood creating a small hole.

                "Do you have a death wish mate?!" I heard calums voice see he knows "I was trying to calm him down." I heard liam mumble "Well stop trying, hold on." I heard calum mumble followed by a knock. "What?" I growled clenching my fist the door opened and i seen it was calum, michael, and emily they walked in closing the door "Luke, look at me baby." I heard emilys voice whisper i looked at her for a minute until i seen the fucking bruise looking worse then it did earlier causing me to growl "Im going to kill that fucking bastard!" I yell causing the 3 of them to jump "Emily, turn around while you try to do this so he doesnt keep looking at the bruise it will only get him more worked up." Michael instructed she nodded turning around while cal and mikey put their hands on my shoulders "Babe, listen to me i know you're angry but think about it while you're here for a week. Cal, mikey, and ash can be at school with me protecting me alright?" She said calming me down a bit "And just so you know i slapped him pretty good." I chuckled grabbing her waist pulling her down on my lap "Thats my girl" I whispered kissing her cheek, i heard calum and michael sigh in relief "Alright you can come in!" Cal called out, the guys and ashton walked in looking around the room seeing that it had acouple of holes in the wall and the hole in the door, i looked down blushing. "Fix your hand up mate." Mikey said pointing to my busted knuckles that were bleeding, i sighed nodding nudging em off my lap walking to the bathroom wrapping my knuckles up.

    I walked back out into my room walking over by ashton "Hey." I greeted causing him to jump and scoot away from me a bit causing me to sigh "Look, you dont need to be scared just dont piss me off okay?" I chuckled he nodded shakily "Good."  
"You know what sounds good right now boys?" I asked smiling a bit watching them turn to me "How about we go sing another song so i can settle my nerves a bit because i have one." I asked raising my eyebrows watching them nod, i turned around walking to the door "Lets gooooo!" I said carrying out to 'O' running to the studio grabbing a guitar thinking of which one of the songs i wrote that i want to sing... hmm I smiled thinking about the song i wrote about emily when we broke up last year but of course got back together.... cleary.  
  
   "This is called 'If you dont know' i actually wrote when Emily and i broke up last year i actually had calum sing it with me once so calum and i are going to sing it " I sent a small smile toward emily who looked a bit shocked. I cleared my throat nodding toward the guys.  
  
 _Tonight we're fading fast_  
 _I just wanna make this last_  
 _If I could say the things I want to say,_  
 _I'd find a way too make you stay_  
 _I'd never let you get away_  
 _Get you in all the games we play_  
  
 _So go ahead rip my heart out,_  
 _Show me what loves all about_  
 _Go ahead rip my heart out_  
 _that's what loves all about_  
  
 _I want you to want me this way,_  
 _And I need you to need me to stay_  
 _If you say that you don't feel a thing_  
 _If you don't know, let me go,_  
 _Let me go, let me go, let me go_  
 _If you don't know then just let me go_  
 _Let's forget the past_  
 _I swear we'll make this last_  
 _Cos' I remember the taste of your skin tonight_  
 _And the way that you looked you had those eyes_  
 _I remember the way I felt inside_  
 _And the name of the songs that made you cry_  
 _You would scream, we would fight, you would call me crazy_  
 _And I would laugh, you were mad but you'd always kiss me_  
 _In the shirt that I had that you always borrowed_  
 _When I woke, it was gone_  
 _There was no tomorrow_  
  
 _I want you to want me this way,_  
 _And I need you to need me to stay_  
 _If you say that you don't feel a thing_  
 _If you don't know, let me go,_  
 _Let me go, let me go, let me go_  
 _If you don't know then just let me go_  
  
 _Go ahead rip my heart out,_  
 _If you think that's what loves all about_  
 _Go ahead rip my heart out_  
 _Go ahead rip my heart out_  
 _Go ahead rip my heart out,_  
 _If you think that's what loves all about_  
 _Go ahead rip my heart out_  
 _Go ahead rip my heart out_  
  
 _I want you to want me this way,_  
 _And I need you to need me to stay_  
 _If you say that you don't feel a thing_  
 _If you don't know, let me go,_  
 _Let me go, let me go, let me go_  
 _If you don't know then just let me go_  
  
   When we were done i opened my eyes seen the guys looking shocked and emily had a bit of tears in her eyes so i hurried putting the guitar down walking up to her pulling her into a tight hug "I love you." I heard her mumbled into my chest, i kissed her forehead before saying "I love you too dont forget that." Everyone in the room started going 'AWEE' causing emily and i to laugh pulling apart. "Oooh, i have a song i wrote." Calum said "So do i" Ashton smiled I nodded "Alright whos going first?" I asked looking at them. "Calum you go first." Ashton offered, calum nodded "Alright this is Long Way Home." He stated, i remember this song.  
  
  
 _Take me back to the middle of nowhere_  
 _Back to the place only you and I share_  
 _Remember all the memories_  
 _The fireflies and make-believe_  
  
 _Kicking back at the old school yard_  
 _Singing songs on our guitars_  
 _This is our reality_  
 _Crazy, stupid, you and me_  
  
 _We know this is the way it’s supposed to be_  
  
 _So we’re taking the long way home_  
 _Cuz I don’t wanna be wasting my time alone_  
 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you,_  
 _Talking ‘bout nothing, yeah whatever, babe_  
 _So we’re taking the long way home, tonight_  
  
 _Taking the long way home_  
  
 _We’re taking the long way home_  
  
 _Now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere_  
 _Yeah you know we took our time to get there_  
 _We’re hiding out in a tree_  
 _Catching fire like kerosene_  
 _And you know I’d never let you down_  
 _'Til the sun comes up, we can own this town_  
 _Something like make believe_  
 _Living in a movie scene_  
 _I know this is the way it’s supposed to be_  
  
 _So we’re taking the long way home_  
 _Cuz I don’t wanna be wasting my time alone_  
 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you,_  
 _Talkin ‘bout nothing, yeah whatever, babe_  
 _So we’re taking the long way home_  
  
 _Hitting every red light_  
 _Kissing at the stop signs, darling_  
 _Green Day’s on the radio_  
 _And everything is alright_  
 _Now we’re turning off the headlights, darling_  
 _We’re just taking it slow_  
  
 _So we’re taking the long way home_  
 _Cuz I don’t wanna be wasting my time alone_  
  
 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you,_  
 _Talking ‘bout nothing, yeah whatever, babe_  
 _So we’re taking the long way home_  
  
 _Hitting every red light_  
 _Kissing at the stop signs, darling_  
 _Green Day’s on the radio_  
 _And everything is alright_  
 _Now we’re turning off the headlights, darling_  
 _We’re just taking it slow_  
  
 _We’re taking the long way home_  
 _We’re taking the long way home_  
 _We’re taking the long way home_   

When we stopped we clapped telling calum how good his song was, I looked at ashton and smiled.

 "Come on ash your turn." I stated smiling, he smiled nodding getting ready. "Its called Good Girls Are Bad Girls." I nodded he put a paper out for us to read the lyrics, I liked them.  
  
 _[Michael:]_  
 _She's a good girl, she's Daddy's favorite_  
 _He's saved for Harvard, he knows she'll make it_  
 _She's good at school, she's never truant_  
 _She can speak French, and I think she's fluent_  
  
 _[Calum:]_  
 _'Cause every night she studies hard in her room_  
 _At least that's what her parents assume_  
 _But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend_  
 _Here's what she told me the time that I caught her..._  
  
 _[Chorus:]_  
 _She said to me, forget what you thought_  
 _'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
 _So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
 _'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
  
 _[Luke:]_  
 _(Do, do do, do do, do do)_  
  
 _[Calum:]_  
 _Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..._  
  
 _[Luke:]_  
 _(Do, do do, do do, do do)_  
  
 _[Calum:]_  
 _Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..._  
  
 _She's a good girl_  
 _A straight A-student_  
 _She's really into all that self-improvement_  
 _I swear she lives in that library_  
 _But if you ask her she'll say,_  
  
 _[Michael:]_  
 _"That's where you'll find me!"_  
 _[Luke:]_  
 _But if you're looking, you won't find her there_  
 _She may be clever but she just acts too square._  
 _In the back of the room, where nobody looks,_  
 _She'll be with her boyfriend.. she's not reading books_  
  
 _[Chorus:]_  
 _She said to me, forget what you thought_  
 _'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
 _So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
 _'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
  
 _(Do, do do, do do, do do)_  
  
 _[Calum:]_  
 _Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls!_  
  
 _(Do, do do, do do, do do)_  
  
 _[Calum:]_  
 _Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught!_  
  
 _[Ashton:]_  
 _She's a good girl, hasn't been caught.._  
 _She's a good girl, hasn't been caught..._  
  
 _[Chorus:]_  
 _She said to me, forget what you thought_  
 _'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
 _So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
 _'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
  
 _[Luke:]_  
 _She said to me, forget what you thought_  
 _'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
 _So just turn around and forget what you saw_  
 _'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_  
  
 _Whoa_  
 _Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..._  
 _Whoa_  
 _Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..._  
  
 _Whoa [2x]_  
 _Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..._  
  
When we stopped I looked over at ashton who was smiling "Nice song ash." I smiled, he said a quick 'thank you'  
"You guys should be heading to bed its 10:30" Louis stated causing us all to groan in response then I remembered "Haha, I don't have to go to school!" Calum frowned before sticking his tongue out at me. "Umm, excuse me luke you're still going to bed remember our deal?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow up at me, I sighed but nodded now it was calums turn to tease me but i just ignored him. "Come on Em time to go to sleep and don't worry about that prick cal, mikey, and ash will watch your back." I said, she looked up at me she knows how bad I want to be there and kill him, "Babe, listen I know you're worried about me but like you said the guys will be there if he even tries to do anything again I wont stop you from beating his ass." I gasped dramatically causing Emily to give me a confused look "What?" She asked, "You cussed." I said acting shocked, "I did so what?" she said rolling her eyes making me chuckle "But that's beside the point okay, I will let you beat him up as long as you don't put him in a coma like you did johnny okay?" She asked sternly, I looked down nodding I hate when she talks about that because I still feel terrible but I mean he punched my girlfriend what was I suppose to do... join? Hell no. "Just come on lets get to bed I want to cuddle anyway." She whispered pulling me to the bed before flopping down face first.  
  
    I chuckled at her before following her actions "I love you." I said turning over onto my side. "I love you too." She mumbled into the pillow making me to laugh, "You should come with the boys to drop me off." She offered turning to face me smiling, you see I would love to do that and all but if I see Issac I will get out and beat his ass in front of everyone not giving a shit. "Yeah... I don't think that's a good idea..." I trailed off, she furrowed her eyebrows then made that 'ohhh' face I nodded "Plus i'd rather sleep" I smirked, she slapped my arm playfully. "Okay, well goodnight babe see you after school." She whispered giving me a quick peck on the lips before cuddling into me. "I love you too princess." I mumbled putting my arm around her dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

*Emily's POV*

I woke up to my shoulder being shook, i groaned opening my eyes seeing it was just Niall. "Come on you have to go to school." He whispered making sure not to wake Luke, i nodded softly getting out of his grip he stirred for a moment making me think he was waking up but he just grabbed the pillow i was sleeping with pulling it close to him causing me to stare in 'awe'. 

 

I snapped out of it tip toeing to the closet pulling out a dark red TOMS tank top, denim high waisted shorts, and my black converse. For make up i decided to just put light eyeshadow on, mascara, and red lip stick i through my hair into a messy yet cute bun. I went into the bathroom brushing my teeth walking back grabbing my batman and green day bracelets also putting my bow tie necklace on i checked in the mirror once more before walking down stairs seeing Mikey eating a bowl of cereal. 

"Hey Mikey." I smiled grabbing an apple, he looked up looking over my outfit before finally saying hi. "Wheres Cal and Ash?" I asked confused, he swallowed before answering. "Their finishing getting ready they're also a bit nervous about moving to a new school because Cal and i are in 11th, ash is in 12th, and you're in 10th so its going to be pretty hard watching you.." He trailed off i nodded understandingly. "Well, good thing is that we all have lunch together." He smiled nodding when Calum and Ashton walked in the kitchen grabbing bananas. I always thought that was a strange fruit Luke is like obsessed with them.

"Hey Em." Calum greeted, i sent him a smile before waving and saying "Hi."   
"So you ready to go back to school?" He asked i just shrugged throwing whats left of my apple away "Come on time to go." Niall said coming into the kitchen, i sighed walking out to the van along with the others heres how the seating went,   
Niall driving, ashton was in the passenger seat, Calum and i in the middle, and michaels in the back.

After the probably 5 minute drive we got there, Calum opened the door since hes closest he stepped out helping me get out leaving michael to help himself "Oh gee thanks Cal." He said sarcastically almost tripping making me laugh a bit.   
Niall drove off when Ashton got out "Welcome to hell." I said sarcastically causing them to chuckle. "By the way, if Luke even finds out you guys ditched me besides class time hes going to be pissed." I added they sighed and nodded. "Lets go" Calum said to my right, michael was on my left, and ashtons behind me i felt like i was famous and they were my body guards. 

While they walked into the office getting their schedule i sat on the bench outside the door. I was playing with the hem of my shirt when i felt a presence next to me causing me to look up, i rolled my eyes seeing Issac. "What do YOU want?" I sneered, he looked quite amused actually. "I thought we went over this yesterday." He replied cockily, i scoffed scooting away a bit. "Thought i told you to leave me alone!" I snapped, his face went hard "Luke wasnt very happy when he seen the bruise you left me." I smirked watching his face harden more. 

"You keep up the attitude hes going to see alot more bruises on that pretty little body of yours." He spat shocking me a bit i slowly stood up grabbing my bag walking to the opposite side of the hall hoping to create some distance between us, but he just got up following me, i groaned as he walked up to me putting his hands on either side of my head blocking me from getting out. "Get away from me." I spat, he smirked shaking his head. "She said get away from her." i heard Calums voice causing me to smile, Issac turned around giving me a chance to get away from him walking over to the others. 

"Who are you?" Issac sneered, mikey stepped forward "Were her brothers!" Michael snapped. "Oh really i thought you were her fuck buddies." Issac laughed sarcastically, michael glared at him before pushing him into the lockers causing him to wince a bit from the impact, i hurried grabbing michaels arm stopping him from going any further. "Mikey, dont get in a fight on your first day." I pleaded, he took a deep breathe nodding putting an arm over my shoulder turning away, we started walking off to our first classes with them dropping me off. "See you at lunch Em." Michael said, i nodded walking into science sighing....

*Lunch*

So far the day has gone good, sort of besides getting teased a couple times by Issac but thats nothing i cant handle. I just walked into the lunch room grabbing a salad real fast looking around for the others. I scanned the lunch room thats when i seen michael standing up waving his arms around like a lunatic, i started laughing at how much of an idiot he really is i shook my head walking over to him sitting down.

"you're such an idiot mike." I giggled, he did this thing like he was flipping his hair like a girl "Im fabulous." He said in a high pitched voice causing us to all fall into a fit of laughter.   
"Never....Do....That...Again." I said between breathes, we all ate our food first and then taking the rest of the time just talking. "So what did Issac say to you this morning?" Michael asked curious, "Um, he said if i dont stop with the attitude lukes going to see more bruises on my body..." I trailed off, you see i cant lie to them for 2 reasons. 1- They're like my brothers. 2- Theres no reason to try because they know me to well.   
"Dont worry about him you have us to protect you." Ashton said with a small smile, i returned it "You guys are like my body guards" They all laughed at me i just laughed along "I wonder what Luke's doing right now?" I wondered out loud "Probably sleeping." Said Calum we all laughed but agreed.

*Lukes POV*

I sat up stretching and yawning, i reached over onto the bed side table un-plugging my phone checking the time only to find its 12 in the after noon. I groaned getting out of bed grabbing my beanie that says 'Bad hair day' and it speaks the truth. 

 

Anyway after i put that on i walking around noticing the guys are gone, hmm must of had something to do.... I walked down to the livingroom finding 2 girls sitting down on the couch one has Blonde hair and the other has Brown hair honestly they're both gorgeous. "Umm hello?" I said gaining their attention, they stopped talking looking at me wide eyed "Who are you?" the one with blonde hair asked slowly "My names Luke i live here..." I trailed off, they furrowed their eye brows in confusion "How come you live here?" She asked "I was adopted by One direction..." She and the other girl looked surprised "Who are you?" I asked looking at them.

"Oh im Perrie and this is Eleanor, im Zayn's girlfriend." Perrie said i nodded looking at Eleanor "Im dating Louis." I smiled nodding "Im surprised you can handle him." I joked causing them to nod "I have a girlfriend, her names Emily she was also adopted by the guys." I smiled thinking about her "Awe, how long have you two been together?" Perrie asked smiling 

"Almost 4 years." After i said that they both looked taken back. "How old are you?" Eleanor asked confused "Im 17.." I trailed off, their eyes widened a bit i chuckled thats the reaction i always get when i say that. "Do you know where the guys went?" I asked, they both shook their heads i sighed plopping down on the couch turning to face them. "You guys are very pretty how come your dating them?" I joked, they laughed "They're very sweet and funny." They answered i just nodded 

"What does Emily look like?" Eleanor asked I smiled pulling out my phone unlocking it, i went through my photos until i got to a recent picture of her that i took at the park i held it up for them to see. "Shes gorgeous." They said in unison making me smile "I know." I whispered "Where she at?" Perrie asked confused, i looked up at her "School." I simply replied, they nodded but then stopped looking at me. "Why arent you in school.." i blushed a bit looking away avoiding eye contact. "Umm... i got into a fight." I mumbled fiddling my thumbs when they didnt say anything i looked up seeing them smiling?

"Oh so you're suspended?" "Yup..." I shrugged. "Did you beat him up good?" Eleanor asked excitedly.... I like her. "Yeah from what harry told me." I laughed remembering, suddenly the door opens and in comes The guys of One Direction themselves. "Lou!" Eleanor squealed jumping up running and jumping on louis, Perrie got up and walked over to zayn like a normal person. "Hey Zayn." She greeted him with a kiss, i made an 'ew' noise causing all eyes to come to me. "what?" I asked innocently, Louis scoffed "Oh come on dont act like you and Emily dont do the same." I shrugged getting up. "Im going to get dressed!" I said jogging up the stairs not waiting for a reply.

When i got upstairs and in my room i walked over to my closet pulling out my ATL shirt, i just kept my sweat pants on, i grabbed my gray vans slipping them on before Grabbing my guitar and journal/song book, yes i have one but Emily only knew that i play guitar not write songs. After i grabbed it i jogged down the stairs about to open the door when a voice stopped me. "Where you going?" I turned around to find Harry looking at me with curiousity swimming in his eyes, "I want to be alone.." I trailed off he nodded i was about to open the door again when. "Do you have your phone?" He asked, i sighed deeply before turning around. "Yes." i answered a bit annoyed he nodded his head and i hurried opening the door stepping out before he could say anything else. When i got outside i seen these woods across the street and decided i would take a little stroll through there.

As i walked through the woods a bit further i seen this gorgeous clearing that the sun came down on. I leaned my guitar against the tree grabbing some rocks setting up 3 stacks so i have a place to sit down, when i was done i grabbed my guitar sitting down strumming my guitar lightly just thinking about some things like songs, past, future... I started strumming the rhythm to 'Roger Rabbit' by sleeping with sirens.

Ummmh   
Is there a right way for how this goes  
You've got your friends  
And you've got your foes  
They want a piece of something hot  
Forget your name like they forgot  
Ohhh  
Ain't that something

Some wanna see you crash and burn  
And criticize your every word  
I'm trying to keep from going insane  
Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing  
Ummh  
Trying to be something...  
More

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
No it's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done...   
And it's time for you to walk away

So when you have today  
You should say all that you have to say  
Oh umm  
Say all that you have to say  
Ummm

Is there a right way for being strong  
Feels like I'm doing things all wrong  
Still I'm here just holding on  
Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs  
Ohhh  
Just trying to show you something...   
More  
Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away

When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing  
Look to yourself and you might find something  
It's time that we sorted out  
All of the things  
We complain about

So listen close to the sound of your soul  
Take back a life  
We led once before  
If it ain't you then who?  
If if ain't of you  
Then who's gonna love you?

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away

When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say  
So when you have today  
Say all that you have to say 

When i was done i smiled to myself setting my guitar down just looking around me. My trance was soon broken by my ringtone i pulled it out of my pocket not bothering to look at the I.D   
"Hello?" I said "Hey where are you? You've been gone for a couple hours... Emily and the boys are home." Liams voice said through the speaker my eyes widened, i was out here that long? "Oh, wow didnt know i was gone that long but im on my way." I said hanging up before he could say anything. I shoved my phone in my pocket grabbing my guitar, before heading out of the clearing, since i plan on coming here more often i put my song book between the rocks so i can get it easier...

I finally got out of the woods and made my way across the street, i opened the door shuffling inside closing it behind me. "Im back!" I called out walking toward the living room noticing everyone was in here by everyone i mean Liam, harry, niall, louis, zayn, perrie, eleanor, emily, michael, calum, and ashton.  
Right when i stepped in all eyes shifted to me making me feel a bit uncomfortable, "Um, hi." I awkwardly waved with my free hand "Where were you at?" Liam asked sternly my eyes shot over to him hardening a bit. "I was out wanting to be alone theres nothing else to do." I snapped. "Besides i told harry i wanted to be alone for a little bit he just asked if i had my phone and i did so whats the problem?" I added still looking at him, he looked quite calm actually. "I only asked where you were Luke no need to snap at me like that." He said calmy i took a deep breathe "You're right sorry, but i was exploring in the woods a bit..." I trailed off, he nodded looking pleased. "Alright you can head upstairs now i talked to the principal to let you come back tomorrow." He said, my mouth opened along with calum, michael, and emilys "What?!" We shouted in unison he looked confused for a minute "Whats wrong?" He asked looking at us. "Mate, i cant go back tomorrow ill just be kicked right back out." I warned, he sighed "Sorry luke but you have to go tomorrow, and why would you get kicked out again?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Because im going to beat the shit out of brandon once i see him, clearly you dont remember yesterdays events im not exactly ready to see his face." I snapped glarring at him a bit but he either didnt notice or chose to ignore it. "Yes i remember yesterday but i dont care you need to go to school and get an education." he stated folding his arms over his chest, i took a deep breathe opening my eyes. "I hope you know that if i get my hands on him tomorrow nothings going to stop me." He looked a bit taken back but still held his ground. "They have teachers."   
I looked at Emily seeing her looking down fiddling with her thumbs nervously already knowing where im going with this. "Didnt stop me last time." I spat "What do you mean?" Louis asked jumping in the argument i looked over at emily who was now looking at me. "Should i em?" I asked quietly, she just shrugged looking back down i sighed looking back at the guys.

"Alright, there was this guys johnny who lived in the orphanage with us who also took homeschooling with us cassidy also had co-workers who were also our teachers, one day i heard arguing so i decided to walk to it to see what was going on, when i got there i seen it was johnny and emily fighting i thought nothing of it because they never really liked each other and was about to walk away and back up to my room when all of a sudden i see his fist come in contact with Emilys face causing her to fall over, he was about to take another swing but i jumped in grabbing his fist pulling his arm behind his back slamming him into the wall, i was so mad i didnt have control of my actions all i knew was that i grabbed his neck slamming his face into the wall putting him into a coma for 2 weeks, the doctor said that if i would have slammed his face 2-3 more times could have killed him." I finished looking at the guys seeing their mouths wide open along with their eyes, Perrie and Eleanor looked shocked, Cal and Mike looked unfazed because this happened when we all still hung out, now Ashton looked scared shitless. "Did you get in trouble?" Harry asked still in shock i nodded looking down ashamed. "Yeah, i spent the night in jail for 2 weeks until they knew for sure he would wake up..." I trailed off. "Look, as bad as that is i need you to go tomorrow just see how you last a day and if you feel like your about to bash his face in go to the office and one of the boys or myself will come pick you up and you can spend the original week here." Liam offered, i thought about it then nodded causing him to smile along with the others. "Well, im tired." I yawned one by one everyone yawned in the room, when everyone finally stopped we all laughed "I guess they are contagious." I joked, "Alright, you 5 head up to bed." Zayn said ushering us to the stairs, all i could think was...... What was tomorrow going to bring?


	4. Chapter 4

*Lukes POV*

Surprisingly i woke myself up before everyone else.  
I slowly unwrapped my arm from emily's waist getting out of bed, i walked over to my closet pulling out my plain black t-shirt, Vans sweatshirt, some gray sweatpants, and vans. I honestly dont plan on staying in school so im not getting casual clothing on, i walked into the bathroom brushing my teeth and combing my hair out and up into a quiff then i kinda took Emilys batman beanie but she wont care, i got my sunglasses putting them in my sweatshirt pocket because i dont need them right now.

After i was finally done i shook emily trying to wake her up which so far wasnt really working...  
"Em, wake up." I said still shaking her lightly, she only let out a small groan smacking my hand away before turning over i let out a sigh before pulling the blanket off her picking her up throwing her over my shoulder, she let out a surprised yelp. "Luke! Put my down." She said smacking my back, i let out a throaty chuckle before putting her down by the closet she looked up at me playfully glaring at me while i just smiled innocently then she seen that i was wearing her beanie. "Is that my beanie?" She asked raising her eyebrows "Pfft, no..." I trailed off before she could argue i added "Get dressed im going to go wake the boys up." I kissed her cheek before hurrying out of the room.

i decided i would wake Calum up first since he's less grumpy, well sometimes.   
I walked in and chuckled at the sight, he was almost half way off the bed, snoring and drooling a bit which is disgusting anyway i walked over next to the bed reaching down shaking his shoulder but he just snored louder, i let out a frustrated groan before punching his shoulder which caused him to jump a bit which made him fall out of bed, i doubled over laughing while calum was on the floor groaning in pain. When he stood up he glared at me before walking to his closet, i felt satisfied and walked out of his room and too michaels, now he's grumpy when he gets woken up so i did what i use to do.... "MIKEY!!! WAKE UP TIME FOR SCHOOL!" He shot out of bed breathing heavily, he looked at me glaring. "Really?" He asked, i put my hands up in defence "What, i know you wouldnt wake up if i tried nicely." I said innocently, he just rolled his eyes flipping me off I just chuckled walking out but stopped turning around "Hey, make sure you wake ashton up." He looked at me giving me a sarcastic smile before saying. "Sure i will." I rolled my eyes walking out of his room and to the kitchen.

When i got to the kitchen i walked over to the cupboard grabbing the bread popping some into the toaster, while i was waiting for those to get done Emily walked in wearing her batman crop top that showed only up to her belly button, light blue high waisted shorts, combat boots, her snowflake necklace that i got her on our 3 year anniversary, batman earings, and some sunglasses sitting on the top of her head her hair is in a messy pony tail. "Hey babe." I smiled she returned it back walking up wrapping her arms around my neck. "Morning." She whispered before leaning in kissing me, just as the kiss started getting heated i heard calums voice. "Aw, gross mate we dont want to see that." I pulled away looking over seeing Mikey, Cal, and Ash standing there i rolled my eyes grabbing my toast putting some Vegemite on it before giving emily a quick peck and sitting down eating. "Lets just walk today." Emily offered, in return me and the guys groaned. "Em, were literally probably the laziest guys you know." Michael said with a straight face emily just rolled her eyes. "Were walking." I knew by the tone of her voice that we had no choice but to walk so we all sighed before agreeing.

We all finished eating grabbing our stuff before we left i wrote a note to the guys saying that we just walked putting all our names on it.   
And right now we're only about half way there planning the day out "So, what are you going to do if he says anything cocky to you?" Cal asked, i just sighed shaking my head not really wanting to get in a bad mood before i even get to school. "I dont want to think about it Calum." "I was just wondering." He muttered. When we got there walking through the gates and into the school, as soon as the 5 of us walked to mine and emily's lockers we seen Issac leaning against emily's like he was waiting for emily to show up, i was about to lunge at him put the boys held me back 

"Not yet." Calum whispered, i just nodded taking a deep breathe we finally walked up to our lockers. "Oh look pretty boys back." He laughed, i took another deep breathe opening my locker shoving my stuff in grabbing my science book and notebook before slamming it shut. "Woah, pretty boy has an atittude." He said sarcastically, i looked at the guys giving them a warning look they understood. "Dude, you might want to back off." Calum warned, Issac just let out a chuckle before saying "Really? Why im not scared of him hes weak just like all of you including little miss emily." Thats it, before the guys processed what happened i lunged at him punching him in the face causing him to fall to the ground giving me a chance to kick him. "Am...I....Weak...Now?" I asked between kicks, all of a sudden i was pulled off and dragged down the hall and out the front doors when they stopped i turned around seeing it was Mikey and Calum with emily and ashton following. "WHAT THE HELL LUKE?!" Michael yelled i turned to him glaring making him look down. "What?" I growled looking at all of them, Emily looked up at me "Why are you so messed up luke, why cant you grow up?" She yelled but had regret on her face but i just shook my head, im not going to lie because that really hurt especially coming from her. "Figures." Was the last thing i said before running off they were all yelling for me to come back but i just ignored them running back toward the house, heading toward the clearing to calm down and be alone.

When i got to the front of the woods i sprinted inside and through the trees until i finally got there, i hurried and sat down putting my head in my hands breathing heavily from anger and exhaustion.   
My phone started ringing so i pulled it out of my pocket seeing it was blowing up with text from the boys and emily asking where i was but i just wanted to be alone so i turned it off tossing it to the ground.

*Michaels POV* 

When we finally got luke off of Issac, we had to literally drag him out of the school.   
"WHAT THE HELL LUKE?!" I yelled but when he turned to me with the death glare i looked down. "What?" He growled, i could feel his eyes on us "Why are you so messed up Luke? Why cant you grow up!" Emily yelled, oh god. "Figures" before running off. "Luke!" We all yelled but he was already gone down the road. We pulled out our phones trying to call him put he wouldnt answer and eventually turned off his phone, i groaned in frustration before calling Liam.   
*Ring* *Ring* "Hello?" He answered, i sighed in relief. "Umm, liam we have a problem..."


End file.
